


say it, just say it

by sinshine



Series: 'Hide Eats People Too' au [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, ghoul!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: “Ah.” Hide kissed the top of his head. “You can let them out, silly.”
Kaneki shook his head.
“I'll show you mine if you show me yours?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> carloman said: Same verse (or a alt-verse) of Mamihlapinatapai. Ghoul!Hide and Kaneki use kagune for optimum cuddling. Yes, there can be guilt and feelings of unworthiness and angstangstangst and "sorry for eating part of you", but the focus must be optimum cuddling with efficient cuddle-tentacles. PLEASE LEAVE LIGHT AND HOPE FOR ME SENPAI.
> 
> me: this was supposed to be like 300 words i fukked uppp

"What's that face for?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry." Kaneki shifted and started to move off of Hide's chest.

"I didn't say 'move'," Hide whined. He put his hands on Kaneki's waist to still him. "I like having you on top of me. But you were making a weird face."

Kaneki blushed at Hide's implication and tried to hide his face in his boyfriend's lurid orange sweater.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Hide combed a hand through his hair.

"Nothing." Kaneki twisted his fingers into the soft wool. "My back just hurts a little."

"The kakuhou?"

"Uh, yeah." Kaneki lifted his head and looked at Hide with surprise. "That happens to you too?"

"Sometimes. It's more common with teenagers. 'Growing pains' or something, I guess?" Hide shrugged and fiddled with the hem of Kaneki's gray sweater. "Want some help?"

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna sing a song to calm them down. Like a snake charmer." Hide tried to keep a straight face but he burst out laughing at the sight of Kaneki's worried expression. "Kidding! I'm gonna rub your back, okay?"

"Oh." Kaneki tried to hide his embarrassment in Hide's sweater again. "Yeah, okay."

Hide tugged Kaneki's sweater up, exposing the lower half of his back. He began to rub just underneath his shoulder blades with slow, circular motions and gradually moved lower. Kaneki relaxed into his touch, but then suddenly tensed again when he reached the area where the kakuhou rested beneath his skin. Hide stopped when he felt him begin to tremble.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

“N-no.” Kaneki's hands were fisted in the fabric of his sweater. “It's- it's good.”

“Ah.” Hide kissed the top of his head. “You can let them out, silly.”

Kaneki shook his head.

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours?”

“ _What?_ ” Kaneki squeaked when Hide propped himself up on his elbows, lifting both of them.

Hide arched his back away from the bed and then Kaneki heard the strange tell-tale sound of wet flesh and bone-crunch of a kagune emerging. He watched in awe as Hide's kagune, orange as his sweater, slowly emerged; the bright tail sliding across the comforter and down towards their feet. When it was fully extended, Hide dropped carefully back down onto the mattress.

“That doesn't hurt? To lie on it?”

“Nah. It's a little awkward but it doesn't hurt.” Hide returned his hands to Kaneki's back and teased him with a gentle pat. “Your turn!”

“No way.” Kaneki squirmed on top of him.

“Aww, c'mon-”

“I can't do it like you can,” Kaneki bitterly confessed. “You have so much _control_. Mine always... What if I break something?”

“Then aim for the lamp. I've been wanting a new one.”

“Hide.”

“Kaneki.”

Kaneki should have learned by now to never make eye contact with Hide if he wanted to win an argument. After a brief stare-off, he sighed and closed his eyes to concentrate. As always, his kagune burst forth violently; the long tentacles thrashing at nothing in the moment before Kaneki could control them. Then after the the initial pain had passed, they fanned out calmly behind him.

“You missed the lamp.” Hide chuckled and returned to massaging Kaneki's back, concentrating on the areas where skin melded into kagune. “It still hurts whenever you let them out?”

“Every time,” Kaneki sighed and laid his head back down on Hide's chest. He tried to focus on Hide's breathing and the warmth of his hands. “But not as much as it used to.”

Hide hummed thoughtfully. His hand trailed from Kaneki's back to up along one of the tentacles. It curled towards him as his hand moved down its length and wrapped around his wrist, squeezing gently.

“Hide-”

“I've always loved your color.” Hide pulled his hand back, bringing the kagune closer so that he could admire it. “It reminds me of the ink in ballpoint pens. Kinda black but kinda red in the light? Beautiful.”

Something in Kaneki's stomach flip-flopped in a way that should have been unpleasant but instead felt kind of nice.

“Kaneki.”

“Hm?” Kaneki waited for him to continue but when Hide remained silent, he reluctantly raised his head again. He found Hide grinning from ear to ear, a kagune curled around each arm and a third one snuggled against his neck while also trying to nest itself in blonde hair.

“I guess I said something good, huh?”

“S-sorry! I didn't realize...” Kaneki began to pull away but Hide curled his kagune around their hips and then rolled them both so that they were laying facing each other.

“Hey.” Hide smiled at him. Kaneki tried not to be overwhelmed by the affection in his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Uh,” Kaneki said coherently, hyper aware of every point of contact between them. “Okay.”

It wasn't their first time kissing, but Kaneki felt like he was still getting used to the idea of this being a regular occurrence. Being touched, being _wanted_ , the warm press of Hide's body against his, hands eager but gentle, and the kagune- well, that was new. Hide's tail curled snugly around his hips and ventured underneath the front of his sweater, but it was warm and unexpectedly soft.

When they finally broke apart, gazing at each other with flushed faces and dazed expressions, Kaneki noticed that his kagune had curled themselves quite completely around Hide.

“Uh.”

“Leave them. I like it.” Hide's hands framed his face and he brought their foreheads together. “I like you.”

 


End file.
